


Incompetent Medicus

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir didn’t get his facial scar fighting the Romans, so how did it happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompetent Medicus

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of some speculation over how Nasir got his facial scar, since he didn't have it when he was stabbed and it appeared some time during his recovery.

Nasir had lain stretched out on the makeshift bed in the basement of the temple for several hours, enough that the self-appointed medicus had stopped running around frantically and Naevia felt comfortable leaving to fetch some water. However, when she returned she found blood streaking down Nasir’s cheek while the medicus, a middle-aged woman from the villa, attempted to stitch him up with unsteady hands.

“What has happened?” Naevia set aside the pitcher of water and rushed to Nasir’s side.

The wound stretched across from his cheek up to his brow. It was fresh. He had not received it in their fights with the Romans. And, combined with the blood he’d lost earlier, it was cause for worry.

Nasir stirred and groaned.

“Hold him!” The medicus snapped.

Naevia complied and waited until the stitches were done before she let go of him and began her questions.

“What has happened?” She repeated more harshly. Nasir had been injured and this woman had been the only one in the room.

“I was cleaning a knife. It fell and--” Her gaze went to Nasir’s stitched wound. But when she looked up she shrank at Naevia’s glare. “Please do not tell. I will find someone with steadier hands to tend him. If truth is known--”

Naevia was sure that they were both thinking of Agron at that moment, who had hovered over Nasir for the first hour until he’d been called away by Spartacus. He’d returned several times since.

“We will say he fell in attempt to stand. This is only favor I will give you. Leave and find more capable hands.”

She sighed as the former medicus left, grabbed the pitcher again, and poured the water into a cup so she could hold it to Nasir’s lips.

She would not tell Agron that it was a miracle Nasir had survived such incompetence.


End file.
